Alone and Shaken
by Sacreligious Stigmatic
Summary: Selphie's cousin, Moira, comes to Balamb Garden for a visit. Things get a little personal when Irvy gets the hots for the new blonde girl. Takes a deeper look into the life of Selphie Tilmitt. Features a certain Seify and Zell later on. o.0 Joint fan fict


Title: Alone and Shaken  
Author: *Hikaru* and Zell Bondage Girl  
Subject: Final Fantasy 8  
E-mail Address: *Hikaru*- Hikaru_Rayearth@Hotmail.com, Zell Bondage Girl- Zell-Bondage-Girl@Another.Com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A note from the Authors:   
  
ZBG {Zell Bondage Girl}: Okies, hi everybody!!!!   
  
H {Hikaru}: Bonjour, monsieurs and madamoiselles!!!  
  
ZBG: Some of you might remember me from certain fan fictions, like, "The New Girl" "Lost Innocence" and "The Reunion". Sorry I haven't been around lately, things have gotten pretty hectic and me and Hikaru here have been thinking up this fan fiction, so we decided to finally work on it. :) But, I promise you all a new chapter in "The Reunion" and "Lost Innocence" asap!!!   
  
H: Anyway, I'm new to this. This is actually my first fan fiction ever, but, ZBG told me about this site, and we got together and thought this plot up, so we decided to joint write it, but under my account.   
  
ZBG: Yeah. :) This plot of this story is kinda simple.   
  
H: BS! No plot that has you as an author can ever be just plain simple!  
  
ZBG: *G* Okies, so it's not all that simple. You wanna tell them what it's about?   
  
H: Shure. Okay, basically, this is a fan fiction about what happens when Moira, Selphie's cousin, comes to Balamb Garden to visit.   
  
ZBG: Things get interesting though, when Irvy begins to put the moves on Moira. Selphie gets a little...well...shall we say...jealous?   
  
H: *L* That's a good word for it, yeah, jealous. :)  
  
ZBG: This fan fiction also takes a deeper look into Selphie Tilmitt, who is actually more than the hyper-active "Is she really a blonde?" kinda girl that she seems.   
  
H: Yeah, I never realized she could be that deep!  
  
ZBG: I know, it's amazing!  
  
H: This story also features a certain Seify and Zell later on. o.0 Who, in this fan fiction, are together!!!  
  
ZBG: Thanks, FlowerGirl862000, you gave us both the idea. Hope ya don't mind, but, after reading your fan fiction, we just couldn't let Seify and Zell be apart. :)  
  
H: Agreed. But, anyway, a note of warning before we go. ZBG has a raging hate against Rinoa, so, once again, don't expect anything good to happen to the frisky little brunette.   
  
ZBG: I hope she rots in hell! Whore!  
  
H: *NL* Ahhh, anyway... Your reviews are greatly appreciated!!!   
  
ZBG: Yeah, and, flamers, come and get us! I could use a good laugh right about now. :)  
  
H: Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy the ficcie!!! Review and let us know what you think!!!  
  
ZBG: Later!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Childhood Memories {Prolouge}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.   
"Jumper"- Third Eye Blind  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was warm out, and the sky shone a glorious blue. The clouds looked like frosting, set on a blue cake. It was definetly not a day to stay inside, and all the children of the neighborhood were running through the fields, playing games with each other.   
  
A small brunette girl, about 4 or 5, hid behind a big tree, peeking out every now and then, as if looking for someone. She covered her mouth, to smother her giggles, as she watched a small blonde run around, looking for someone.   
  
"She'll never find me!" the girl thought happily to herself. She and her cousin, Moira, were playing Hide&Seek. Usually, Moira didn't want to play games like that, she preferred to be inside, with her dolls, but, no one could resist playing outside on a beautiful day like this.   
  
The small child leaned over to her right, still trying to quite her giggles, and watched Moira carefully. The petite blonde looked in her direction, and she quickly threw herself behind the tree again, her heart pounding, hoping that Moira hadn't seen her.   
  
"This isn't fair!!" she heard Moira cry, "I don't like this game anymore! I wanna go in and play with my dolls!"   
  
"No wait!!!" the girl cried, stepping away from the tree, revealing where she was, "Don't go in Moira!!! I'll be it, if you want!!! Please!!!??"   
  
Moira looked up at the child, and marched over to the tree. "Selphie!", she cried, the anger obvious in her voice, "Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!!"  
  
Selphie looked at Moira, playing innocent, and couldn't help herself. She burst into giggles. She laughed so hard, she fell down on the ground, rolling around, tears forming under her eyes.   
  
"What's so funny?!" Moira demanded, standing above Selphie. "I don't see anything funny!!! This is a stupid game!!! I never should of agreed to play it!!!" and with that, she stomped off, muttering about "childish nonsense" as she left.   
  
Selphie lied there on the cool ground for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Moira was such a sissy, she didn't like going outside and having fun. She'd rather be having "tea time" with her dolls. 'What a waste of time.' Selphie thought to herself, 'Moira's just a spoiled brat.'   
  
Selphie stood up, and smoothed her dress out. 'Oopise.' she thought to herself when she saw the grass stains on the side, 'Momma's gonna kill me for this!!!'   
  
Almost as if she could read her thoughts, Selphie's mother came outside, to the porch, "Selphie!" she called, looking for her small child, "It's dinner time!!! Selphie Tilmitt!!!! You get your butt home right now, and don't try hiding!!!"   
  
Selphie giggled again, and slowly made her way back to her house, singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to herself, as she skipped along the road.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moira watched from the living room as Selphie came skipping in. 'Ugh,' Moira thought snidely to herself, 'She doesn't even know how to take care of herself.'   
  
Moira was a bright 9 year old, and other kids often teased her. Circling her after school and chanting, "spoiled brat" and "pansy girl". But, Moira didn't let those idiots bother her, her mommy told her she was better than those "common people" and Moira knew her mommy wouldn't lie to her.   
  
Once, she had told one of her attackers that too. "My mommy says I'm better than you!! You're nothing more than trash!!!" she screamed hysterically, as they chanted their normal put-downs.   
  
That had done nothing more than make them all laugh. Laugh just like Selphie had laughed when she saw Moira give up on Hide&Seek. And, just like when they had laughed, it had made her madder than anything, and she wanted to kill them all right then and there.   
  
Moira watched as Selphie ran up to her mother, who covered her with showers of hugs and kisses. 'Hmph' Moira thought to herself, pursing her lips. 'I'll show her something funny.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on, when everyone was gathered around the dinner table, Moira made a startling accusement. "I turned my homework in, and Miss Techan called me up to her desk, and there was all kinda nasty stuff written all over it, and it was in Selphie's handwriting!!!"   
  
Everyone stopped eating, and looked at the two, their gazes switching from Moira, to Selphie, and then back to Moira. "What's the meaning of this?" Selphie's father asked, visibly upset by the accusation. "We let you live in OUR home, and you want to accuse MY daughter of such filth!? Go up to your room, Moira! Right now!"   
  
"But..." Moira protested, her voice trailing off, "I haven't even finished supper!"   
  
"NOW!" Selphie's father bellowed, his face turning red with anger.   
  
Moira stood up from the table and pushed her chair up, running off, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Now was that really called for?" Selphie's mother asked Mr. Tilmitt quietly.   
  
Her father only grunted in reply, and went back to reading the evening paper.   
  
Selphie watched this all happen, her eyes big with shock. 'Nasty stuff?' Selphie wondered to herself. 'I can barely write my name!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on, in the darkness and privacy of her own room, Moira sobbed to herself, "I'll make her pay!!!" she screamed, "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
H: And so, here it is! The first chapter to Alone and Shaken!  
  
ZBG: o.0 Moira's evil!  
  
H: *L* Agreed! I would bitch-slapped her for being so rude!  
  
ZBG: Who could ever be mean to lil' ole Selphie?   
  
H: Rinoa could.. in fact.. she had Selphie in tears the other day.. I saw it...  
  
ZBG: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Grabs a knife and runs off- I'm gonna kill that slut!!!!  
  
H: Hehehehehe... Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter, which is actually the first chapter, 'cuz this chapter was the prolouge.. wait... does that make any sense to you? :) Hehehe.. Oh well. Chapter Two {Actually Chapter One!}: Here She Comes will be up in a week or two!!!! Until then, good night, and good fright!!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
* Moira and this fan fiction is property of Hikaru and Zell Bondage Girl. However, Final Fantasy 8 is property of Squaresoft. The Zell-&-Seify relationship is property of FlowerGirl862000. Zell Bondage Girl is property of *Hikaru* and *Hikaru* is property of her lovely fiance, Grant S. The name Hikaru is property of Magic Knight Rayearth, one of the best damn Anime shows out there!!!! And.. you... yeah you.. reading this right now.. are all our slaves!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! (All:Creeeeeeeeeeepy!) 


End file.
